Sleeping is an activity that all people share, and recently more and more information is becoming available about the positive impacts that consistent sleep habits can have on one's health. Electronic devices such as mobile phones, media players, and the like may offer alarm clock applications capable of scheduling alarms similar to conventional alarm clocks. Each alarm clock application may have its own unique method for scheduling an alarm and otherwise interacting with the alarm clock application. Additionally, in recent years, specialized electronic devices and applications have been developed that can track aspects of one's sleep habits. Such devices, however, can be cost prohibitive to most people, or otherwise difficult to operate. This can lead to limited adoption of such specialized devices, or at least limited ongoing use.